DC COMICS: Young Justice TAS
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC ANIMATED MULTIVERSE TEEN TITANS IN THE MEDIA YOUNG JUSTICE IN THE MEDIA Young Justice (dubbed Young Justice: Invasion for the second season of the series) is an Emmy Award winning American animated television series created by Brandon Vietti and Greg Weisman for Cartoon Network. Despite its title, it is not a direct adaptation of Peter David, Todd Dezago and Todd Nauck's Young Justice comic series, but rather an adaptation of the entire DC Universe with a focus on young superheroes. The series follows the lives of teenaged heroes and sidekicks who are members of a fictional covert operation group called The Team. The Team is essentially a young counterpart to the famous adult team, the Justice League. OVERALL PLOT The pilot episode (later re-broadcast as the opening two episodes of season 1) aired a month prior to the debut of the regular series and introduced four characters: Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flaalfsh, and Speedy. It established their desire for greater recognition and respect, namely, a promotion from sidekicks to full-fledged superheroes. Met with opposition from their respective mentors in the Justice League, Batman, Aquaman, Flash, and Green Arrow, the protégés react in different ways. Speedy resigns from being Green Arrow's partner and begins calling himself Red Arrow. The others seek to persuade their mentors of their worth by secretly taking on a Justice League mission to investigate the Cadmus building. During their infiltration of Cadmus' headquarters, the three heroes find a clone of Superman named Superboy. After the discovery, the team finds out Cadmus is creating living weapons called Genomorphs. The episode deals with this revelation, the origin of Superboy, and how this relates to a mysterious group of people called the Light. In the end, Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Superboy negotiate with Batman to organize a covert operations team as a practical contrast to the Justice League, whose celebrity status makes it difficult to maintain secrecy or initiate stealth operations. After consulting with his colleagues, Batman establishes Young Justice in a secret cave located inside a former Justice League headquarters, Mount Justice, a hollowed-out mountain. Here the teens are trained and mentored by the Justice League. Miss Martian makes an appearance at the end of the episode and joins as the fifth member. OVERALL SEASON THREE SYNOPSIS: Young Justice: Outsiders,” the teenage Super Heroes of the DC Universe come of age in an animated world of super-powers, Super-Villains and super secrets. In the highly anticipated new season, the team faces its greatest challenge yet as it takes on meta-human trafficking and the terrifying threat it creates for a society caught in the crossfire of a genetic arms race spanning the globe and the galaxy. Equally praised by critics and viewers for its impressive visuals and rich storytelling, “Young Justice” reached more than 25 million unique viewers in each of its two seasons on Cartoon Network. This passionate fan support set the stage for the new third season. Sam Register (“Teen Titans Go!,” “Justice League Action”) is executive producer of “Young Justice.” Brandon Vietti (“Batman: Under the Red Hood,” “Superman Doomsday”) and Greg Weisman (“Star Wars Rebels,” “Gargoyles”) are producers of the series, produced by Warner Bros. Animation. Emmy Award winner Phil Bourassa (“Young Justice,” “Justice League Dark,” “Teen Titans: The Judas Contract”) serves as the series’ art director. EPISODES: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:DC Comics Category:Young Justice Category:Miss Martain Category:Artemis Category:Zatanna Category:JLA Category:Justice League Category:JSA Category:Lobo Category:Comic Book Cartoons Category:Robin Dick Grayson Category:Superboy Conner Kent Category:Aqualad Kaldur'ahm Category:Kid Flash - Wally West Category:Speedy Arsenal Category:Rocket Category:Martian Manhunter Category:Wonder Woman Category:Oliver Queen Green Arrow Category:Aquaman Category:Blue Beetle (Jamie Reyes) Category:Robin Tim Drake Category:Lagoon Boy Category:Beast Boy Category:Barbara Gordan Batgirl Category:Bumblebee - Karen Beecher Category:Guardian (Mal Duncan) Category:Impulse - Bart Allen Category:Static - Virgil Hawkins Category:Blue Beetle Ted Kord Category:Aqualad Tempest Category:Aquagirl - Tula Category:Mera Category:Adam Strange Category:Apachie Chief Category:Samuria Category:El Diablo Category:Vandal Savage Category:Ra's al Ghul Category:Lex Luthor Category:Queen Bee the dictator of Bialya Category:The Brain Category:Klarion the Witch Boy Category:Deathstroke the Terminator Category:Darkseid Category:Flash Barry Allen Category:Red Tornado Category:Captain Atom Category:New Gods Category:The Reach Category:Despero Category:Sportsmaster Category:Psimon Category:Icicle Jr. Category:Edward Nigma - Riddler Category:Mammoth Category:Shimmer Category:Devastation Category:Bane Category:Injustice League Category:Atomic Skull Category:Black Adam Category:Count Vertigo Category:Joker Category:Ultra-Humanite Category:Wotan Category:Desaad Category:The Forever People Category:Black Lightning - Jefferson Pierce Category:Augustus Freeman - Icon Category:Batman - Bruce Wayne Category:Superman Clark Kent Category:Wonder Girl - Cassie Sandsmark Category:Ocean Master - Orm Curry Marius Category:Black Manta Category:Black Canary - Dinah Lance Category:Captain Atom - Nathaniel Adam Category:Sportsmaster - Lawrence Crock Category:Cheshire - Jade Nguyen Category:Lucas Carr Category:Batgirl - Barbara Gordon Category:Robin Jason Todd Category:Flash Jay Garrick Category:Curtis Metcalf - Hardware Category:Cassie Sandsmark - Wonder Girl Category:Pamela Isley - Poison Ivy Category:Dr. Double X Category:Dr. Helga Jace Category:Otto Von Furth - Plasmus Category:Baron Bedlam Category:Halo - Gabrielle Doe Category:Stargirl - Courtney Whitmore Category:Geo-Force - Brion Markov Category:Artemis Crock - Tigress Category:Donna Troy - Wonder Girl/Troia